An Idea
by Your-Nuclear-Holocaust
Summary: "When puberty hit that affection has a tendency to be affected by all those raging hormones and, whoo-lah! One big messy soup of teenaged angst and anxiety."  a gift for Val-Creative - DamianXDick one sided futurefic/Preboot


A hearty laugh came from deep in his chest when he was greeted at the door by the kindly old man. They exchanged a few words, playful banter that the butler only got to participate in when the eldest of the boys was home. Hugs and laughs. Grey blue eyes looked past the old British man to the two males in the sitting room. The second youngest was on the couch, red sweatshirt a little two big on him and hanging past his hands and low to expose his collar bone, making him look younger all on it's own. His hidden hands swept noiselessly acrossed the keys to his laptop, no doubt working on a case he should be ignoring right now.

Like father like son.

Said father was lounging in an arm chair not far away from the couch lovingly holding a small cup of amber liquid, swirling it lazily with a simple roll of his wrist. Dick caught eyes with the man, with his father, and felt a warmth in his chest at the gentle smile he received. There was nothing like Bruce Wayne's smile to brighten up his already sunshine filled night. Ok, he lied, there was one thing.

"Hey Bruce, where's little D?" Another chuckled rumbled through Dick's chest as Tim made a gagging noise at the playful nickname for their youngest brother only to be silenced by a pointed look from their father.

"In the shower I think." The eldest son rolled his eyes, making a dramatic disappointed noise something similar to a moan.

"But I came all this way!" The whining tone to his voice made his father raise his glass to his lips. Dick knew that motion well. He was trying to hide a smile.

"Well he better be finishing up soon. Dinner will almost be ready master Richard and I'm happy to say since you _warned_ us of your visit before hand I was able to prepare your favorite." The circus boy fist pumped the air at their butler's comment and gained a chuckle from his brother. He laughed too as he finally slipped his jacket off. He tossed it playfully towards the couch, laughing harder when it landed on Tim's head, messing up his wind tortured hair even more. With a roll of his shoulders and a wink at the angry cat that was his brother he went for the stairs and made a B-line for his baby brother's bathroom.

He made it to the door in record time, not that he ever timed himself or anything, and tried the knob. It turned, but there was no give when he pushed. Bolted.

"Damian," he called in that overly happy voice he knew his baby brother hated, "Do you have a minute?"

"Grayson, remove yourself from the premises this instant!"

Dick tried his best to stop the cheerful laugh that followed Damian breathless command, but he just couldn't help it! Little D sounded almost exactly like he had when he left all those years ago. Almost anyway. There was a more mature tempo to his voice that gave away a certain something. Or at least the process of a certain something taking place.

"…But I just got in." Dick did his best to try and mask his painfully obvious joy with an undertone of hurt feelings, but he knew he had failed. That was why he was painfully obvious. "Besides, Alfie's making my favorite. Don't you want lasagna tonight?"

"I don't care-just LEAVE."

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever little D…" Dick's brow furrowed, hurt actually sounding in his voice. "Not since Bruce got back to Gotham…"

"_Don't…_" A gasp for breath. "…call me that. I'm nnn-not a child."

That hit home and hit it hard with a metal baseball bat. Dick frowned deeply at the gasping statement. Was D still held up on that? Did he still think he thought of him as some snort noised little kid that wouldn't get out of his way? God, Dick hadn't seen the young teenager in that light in _years_. He was something a bit more then that now.

"You aren't." He could hear his feeling plainly in his voice again, something soft and gentle that even his ears had a problem picking up. "I just miss having you around. We should patrol sometime."

"_Hnngn…!_"

The noise was something he had never heard before coming from the younger boy. A small wave of panic was crushed almost instantly by years of training and just plain common sense. Damian wasn't in danger, there would have been so many alarms that would have gone off, and the kid himself wouldn't have been as conversational. Because as defensive as he had been acting this was more then the oldest brother had gotten out of the boy on the phone for months. But something, something had happened.

"Hey, Damian, Are you ok in there?"

"…Fine. Go away."

Realization washed over the ex-acrobat this time and a sly smile came to his face.

Damian was in there…

Doing that…

While they were talking.

A warm laugh came out at the epiphany and he shook his head fondly. "I'll just say you want the lasagna, okay?" And with that he turned and walk away, making sure he made enough noise for his footsteps to pad softly down the hall and the stairs.

He couldn't believe…Ok, he could. Maybe there was a little bit of a crush there, it wasn't like Dick hadn't had one on Bruce when he was his age. It was natural to hold onto affections and Dick had been the first and only one to give little D the love and attention he was obviously so desperately craving. When puberty hit that affection has a tendency to be affect by all those raging hormones and, whoo-lah! One big messy soup of teenaged angst and anxiety.

His sly smile must have remained on his face as he sat down at the dining room table. Tim, who sat beside his eldest brother, leaning in and blinked his ungodly blue eyes at him. For a moment they were silent just staring at each other until the younger broke the silence.

"So where's the Satan spawn?" His voice was nothing more then a whisper that Dick could barely register, and for good reason too. It had long ago been made 'House Law' that Tim refrain from tormenting the young bat.

"Shower."

"Still? What the hell is he doing in there?" Tim raised his signature 'Vulcan Eyebrow' at the playful laugh Dick let slip as he shrug his shoulder in an attempt for nonchalance.

"Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Ok first off, this is a gift and a companion piece to Val-Creative's <em>Grasp<em> and if you haven't read it GO DO IT NOW! She wrote it AMAZINGLY, and while you're at it go read everything else she's written because she's awesome like that.

Second off, I used a few quotes directly from her story, I hope you don't mind hun but I wanted to make it exactly the same just from Dick's perspective instead of Damian's

Okie-dokie Huny-Bun, I know I promised you that Young Justice companion first, but I just got outta the hospital and I needed me some DickXDamian to make me happy again, that and this was SOOO much easier to write.

I know, I know, I blow liked that.

Well, I hope you like it my love!~


End file.
